castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Chair
Chairs are normally found in the background (such as in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood), but some games allow the player to sit in them. This normally has little effect other than providing atmosphere. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Alucard was first able to sit on chairs in ''Symphony of the Night. The one time in the game where sitting in a chair has a gameplay effect is in the confession booth in the Royal Chapel. Sitting in a chair on one side will summon a ghost priest to appear on the other side. If the priest does not attack Alucard, he may drop a Grape Juice (or Wine in the original Japanese versions). Sitting on the other side will summon a ghost lady who may attack Alucard or confess him her sins. Olrox has a banquet table set up in his quarters. While sitting at one table, he offers Alucard to take a seat at the other side of the table, which he can do before the battle commences. The Sega Saturn version of the game features a Song Lyrics Card. When equipped with a Fairy Familiar, sitting on a chair for a while will cause the familiar will perch on Alucard's shoulder and start singing a tune. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance The '''Chair' and Rocking Chair parts of several collectible items in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. They cannot be sat in, but instead is used to decorate a special room, which if fully furnished, enables the best ending of the game. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Chairs are one of the objects thrown by Ouija Tables. Capturing this enemy's soul grants Soma the Relaxation ability, which allows him to restore both HP and MP while sitting in chairs. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness The concept of sitting in a chair is greatly expanded in ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness and is a major, if still mostly useless, component of the game. Chairs of different types can be found hidden throughout the game. Sitting in each chair may cause a different effect. The Save Room itself is a room with a chair, which is the most common chair in the game. There are also Teleporter Seats that allow transportation through the maps, and gunneries which also have their own seats. Each map has a hidden chair that serves purely as amusement. In addition, there is a Chair Room in Cordova Town which contains a copy of each chair that Hector has sat upon during the course of the game, making this a hidden mini-game where the player can "collect" the chairs by sitting on them. After finding (and sitting) on all possible chairs in the game, the final chair, which contains a huge "Complete!!" sign, appears in the middle of the Chair Room as a trophy. Chairs gallery Curse of Darkness - Chair - 01.png|'Save Room Chair' "This useful chair allows sitters to take a break from their adventures. Found everywhere." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 02.png|'Teleporter Seat' "The seat of a device that allows instant movement across Valachia. The origins of this marvel are lost." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 03.png|'Therapeutic Chair' "Low frequency waves soothe away your stiffness. This low price includes delivery and handling! Order now!" Curse of Darkness - Chair - 04.png|'Gondola' "This gondola with a bird cage design connects the castle and mountain ranges. Old but still running." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 05.png|'Rocking Chair' "Sends you off into a deep sleep with a gentle rocking motion. A little too relaxing, in fact." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 06.png|'Gunnery Seat' "A 6th generation Magi-Homing Cannon. Very powerful, but the gunner's seat is uncomfortably exposed." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 07.png|'Pachinko' "From the distant holy land of Nagoya. Too bad you can't cash in the winning balls for money." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 08.png|'Coffee Cup' "It may look like a family attraction, but its sickening spinning is not for the faint-hearted." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 09.png|'Two-Seater Sofa' "A classy, antique-looking sofa that seats two. Looks like it would be fun to share with a sweetheart." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 10.png|'Western Toilet' "Disrobing is not required to sit here, although you may be thought somewhat odd if observed." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 11.png|'Stump Stool' "A rough seat made by the pioneers who cleared this area. Its coarse surface is hard on the rear." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 12.png|'Rattan Chair' "A rattan chair made by a certain cane-bending lady of high standing. Comfortable and relaxing." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 13.png|'Woodman's Chair' "A wooden chair shaped like a man. Be careful how you sit in it, or it may look somewhat rude." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 14.png|'Park Swing' "Dusk. My friends have all gone home. As silence falls in the park, I silently await my mother's return..." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 15.png|'Bench' "A simple bench, its paint worn from wind and rain. Often found in meeting places; has a retro feel." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 16.png|'Leather Chair' "A gorgeous chair made from real leather; for a real bigwig. Symbol of a boss, hot-shot or top man." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 17.png|'Hilarious Cushion' "Good for a laugh or two, this air-filled cushion makes a most peculiar noise when sat upon." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 18.png|'Director's Chair' "The comfy, no-nonsense seat of a renowned director famous for his temper. Sit here at your own risk." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 19.png|'Comedian's Chair' "A comic masterpiece created by a legendary comic duo -- laughter guaranteed. A real rib-tickler." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 20.png|'Emperor's Throne' "A mechanical chair made by a brilliant scientist ages ago. Moves between the 1st and 2nd floors." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 21.png|'Highbrow Chair' "A multifunctional chair in which an intellectual may repose. A rare item, it must cost a bundle." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 22.png|'Throne of Bones' "The product of a twisted mind, a chair created from innumerable bones. No fun to sit in, either." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 23.png|'Dracula's Throne' "The Dark Lord's seat. Said to be whittled by a madman from the bones of a long extinct monster." Curse of Darkness - Chair - 24.png|'The Complete Chair' "Well done! Your rear has sat upon a multitude of chairs, and this chair is the proof! Good sitting!" Category:Actions Category:Harmony of Dissonance Items